How to Take Care of Your Pet Alien
by elvenly-edain
Summary: A Lego Exo-Force fanfic. While in the Jungle the team find that something that lets them know that they aren't alone in the universe. Hilarity happens as cultures clash and the robots find that some organic beings are not to be messed with.
1. Takeshi Really Hates the Jungle

**_*Throws fic into abandoned fandom dumpster*_ ACCEPT MY GARBAGE DAMMIT!**

 **Hi. I'm back with a fic for a fandom I didn't even know existed, even though I've been a fan of this thing for like 8 years.**

 **So enjoy,I guess?**

* * *

" _Well."_ Takeshi thought as he looked at the absolute mess today had become, _"That could've gone better."_

Today had started off like any other day in this god forsaken Jungle. Hikaru was on last watch, while the rest of them finally awoke and dragged their groggy asses through their simple morning routine. Which basically meant all of them tried to clean themselves as best they could, and scrounged something up for breakfast.

Or Takeshi did at least. Ha-ya-to did something that involved stretching and horrible off key singing and Ryou sat by his battle Mech, staring at nothing and trying to remember how to properly person again. No one disturbed him. They all remembered what happened last time someone tried to ask him difficult questions this soon after waking him up.

In other words, a normal morning, with the added bonus of the sense that something bad was coming. Takeshi sighed and stared into the pot of soupy slop over the fire and tried to will it to cook faster. Something is going to happen. And it is going to SUCK.

After the slop (No one dared called it soup since the rations they had sucked) FINALLY finished heating up, they all gathered near the fire. Takeshi looked at the little rag tag group of people he was paired up with. Hikaru was slurping down breakfast listening to Ha-ya-to chatter on about a bird they had seen in a tree ("It's some sort of Hawk! I wasn't even aware those lived in here-) and Ryou was finally starting to look alert enough to join the world of the living again. And obviously starting to wake up again enough to taste the slop. At least he ate most of it before hand.

"Right, guys. What's the battle plan for today?" Takeshi asked after everyone had eaten an acceptable amount of breakfast. This leadership thing was not fun. There was too much to deal with. Find Sensei Keiken. Destroy robots. Find whatever fucking outpost sensei found and protect/ steal all the tech out of it. Find out what to do next. Fuck with Meca One. All straight forward but the jungle was dangerous. The robots with their freaking stealth bots made it hard to gain ground without being noticed so sneak attacks were usually out of the question. Add killer monsters and some weird cyborg tech animal things made the jungle dangerous and huge freaking headache. This silenced everyone for a few seconds.

"Why don't we investigate whatever crashed into the Jungle a few nights ago? Maybe some weird Robot tech was getting tested and blew up? I think we're not far from it now." Hikaru suggested eventually.

"Oh yeah that." Takeshi had honestly forgot about that. They had all woke up in the middle of the night to a fire ball in the sky shoot through the sky above them and the sounds of a loud crash that sounded like it took the limbs off a couple trees. That scared them all a little even if none of them said it. Those tree limbs could easily hold up their battle Mechs without so much as swaying and to hear the sound of them snapping was disturbing. They chalked it up to meteorite since it looked like a flaming rock, but Ryou swore he heard the sound of an engine whining coming from the flaming mass.

"I'm cool with that!" Ha-ya-to piped up, "Maybe if it is Robot Tech we can use it to get an edge!"

"Well that's two in favor. Ryou?"

"Mhm? I guess it would be a good idea to look at. Even it isn't robots, it could be worth looking at."

"Well then it's settled. Today we go check out that UFO." Takeshi stretched and heard his back pop.

"UFO? What do you think its aliens?" Hikaru teased with a grin, trying to scrub his bowl clean as much as possible.

"Well we don't know what it is. For all we know it could be a fucking meteorite."

"Whatever, Let's go! Whoever gets their last has to go on 3rd watch!" Ha-ya-to yelled, running onto his mech after some of the quickest clean ups they had done.

"We haven't even figured out which direction to go yet!" Ryou yelled, kicking dust over the fire to put it out.

"It crashed just west of us. We should be within a couple clicks of it." Hikaru shouted climbing into his mech.

"Right, west we go! C'mon we're burning daylight!" Takeshi yelled once they were all in their mechs.

* * *

The trip there seemed to be going well, but Takeshi felt the weird feeling from this morning grow stronger. It almost felt like he was being watched or the feeling he got when the mining tunnels almost collapsed on his mining team.

The feeling only got worse the closer they got close to the crash site of whatever it was. Whatever it was, it had definitely hit with a lot of force from all the broken branches scattered on the ground and the torched ends of stumps and leaves. This comforted him a bit. If it was robot tech it was probably shredded to pieces from hitting the trees, pulverized from the final hit to the ground on top of being torched. Maybe whatever tech they were trying to experiment with backfired on them and they'd abandon the project.

Still the feeling of being watched stayed with him, so that bit of comfort did little to calm him.

Everyone seemed to have noticed after a few hours of him speaking little and giving tense one word answers, that he was essentially a growing bundle of nerves. They seemed to have quieted down which he wasn't sure how to feel about. It certainly made it easier to hear the silence-

 _Wait, silence?_

"Hey, Takeshi are you feeling alright?" Ryou eventually asked after a particularly snappy answer to Ha-ya-to's inane chatter about who even knows what.

"Just fucking peachy." Takeshi ground out. The feeling now had turned into flat out panic. He really didn't want to be here. Something was here. _Something was here_ that freaked out all the birds and all the other screechy, chattery animals that populated this mechanically enhanced forest. They needed to run. Run and forget about the fucking UFO and maybe get out of the damn jungle while they were at it.

"Bullshit." Ha-ya-to butted in, "What's up man, you've been acting shifty for like an hour."

"Yeah you didn't even take the bait when Ha-ya-to opened himself up for a crack." Hikaru ignored Ha-ya-to indignant squawk and plowed on, "Takeshi something's obviously bugging you, we can't help if you don't tell us."

"It's Nothing. I just- I got a feeling. Like we're being watch- Did you see that?" Takeshi looked over at a tree branch near the top of the tree he was on. Those branches were too small to properly hold their mechs and he could swear he could see something green and glowing on it that flashed into the shadows.

"See what? Listen man, I think it's time you took a brea- OH HOLY MOTHER!" Ha-ya-to's attempt to calm him down was ended by a loud bang and the appearance of the robot stealth mechs.

Swearing and attempting to shoot at the stealth droids without hitting Ha-ya-to or potentially one of the more damaged tree limbs, Takeshi noted that there were 6 of the Arachnoid Stalkers and a Dark Panther Mech.

"Aim for the Spider bots! Then aim for that Dark Panther!" He yelled, balancing on a torched branch. What the green thing was, it wasn't priority now. Hopefully it wasn't hostile. Or powerful.

The Robots piloting the Arachnoid stalkers seemed to be low level shock troopers, so they all went down fairly easily once they could hit the weak spot and break the damn things at the limbs. Getting attacked by the Creepy crawling mechs, gave them an edge in that they knew where to hit and when and how fast they needed to be before that thing tampered with them. Unfortunately, the Dark Panther managed to hide itself by the time they finished breaking the Spiders.

"Ok, where'd that thing go!?" Ryou yelled out, watching a rather crushed looking Arachnoid fall to the jungle floor.

"Everyone keep your guard up, that thing could be anywhere!" Hikaru, ever calm stated, surveying the area of wrecked branches and twisted trees. He cursed silently, this area of the jungle was NOT good for a fight against an enemy with the ability to stealth itself.

Takeshi could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. During the battle he had scaled the tree to get a better shot at some of the robots, and was now close to the branch with the green glowing thing. Whatever it was, he got the feeling that it didn't like the robots anymore then he did, judging from how quick it went to the shadows when they came. Now if only he knew where that damned dark Panther was so he could shoot it and get out of here. It was too quiet, and his ears were starting to ring from it.

Then he heard something above him. Almost like a shotgun clicking.

"What the- "The Dark Panther leaped out of nowhere behind Hikaru, about to strike-

-Only to fall to the ground as a bolt of Blue-white energy hit it in its center, with a loud clap.

"Um. What, what ju- What just happened?" Ha-ya-to eventually asked. The remains of the dark panther were starting to smoke and catch fire on the jungle floor below them. The hit didn't look big, but whatever it was, it sure packed a punch.

Takeshi looked up. Sure as shit the green thing was back. And he was close enough to see that the green thing was a pair of bright glowing green eyes. That happened to be staring right at him.

"Uh." Takeshi started then stopped. The eyes were freaking him out a little. The thing hadn't blinked and just made complete eye contact. They didn't seem angry or ready to strike but more curious about him. He was a little thankful for this, he doubted he could survive a hit from the weapon it held.

"Takeshi what are you staring at- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"

Oh look Ryou could see them too. The eyes moved from him to Ryou curiously.

Ryou also decided to take the initiative and shot at the branch holding the creature up. The loud screech and what sounded like the sound of a piece of laminated paper being shaken preceded what looked like an alien vehicle from a Halo game falling out of the tree. The vehicle landed a couple branches away from Takeshi and whatever was on it launched what looked vaguely like a can at his mech. Thinking it could be some sort of explosive he dodged…

…only to have it explode a few inches from the Mechs right leg and a large cloud of purple-y pink goo expand out and effectively get it stuck. Takeshi tried moving the mechs leg that was stuck in the goo, and felt the controls jam and heard a sound like someone chewing gum. Whatever the goo was, it was strong enough to jam the gears and everything in the leg of the bot and make him useless.

"Someone get that thing!" He yelled as another goo can exploded near his mech, this time immobilizing his left side weapons.

This apparently was harder said than done as the dark blue vehicle zipped around the branch and launched another goo can at Hikaru's mech, immobilizing the mechs entire right side, and launched one at the rear of Ryous, jamming the wheel. The vehicle launched itself toward a branch above Takeshi's head as Ryou fired off another shot, this time clipping the vehicle and causing whoever was riding it to fall off…landing directly on Takeshi's Mech.

The green eyes that seemed like vague spots up in the tree were now inches away from his and they seemed to be very surprised by this turn of events. This close, he could the slit like pupils widen in curiosity and that whatever they were fighting looked to be wearing some sort of armored flight suit.

"Uh…." Takeshi stammered. The creature's eyes twitched again. Takeshi heard vaguely was sounded like static come from his comms and then a loud crash as Ha-ya-to landed next to him. "What the heck?" Takeshi yelped, finally snapping out the rapt attention he had on the large furry creature hanging onto his cockpit. The creature seemed to notice and promptly dug its claws into the glass by his face.

As in actually managed to claw freaking holes in tempered, potentially missile proof glass. The feeling of utter terror came back. "Get it off!" He shrieked.

"Hold still dang it!" Ha-ya-to yelled then aimed a very gentle for their mechs, swipe that managed to clip their furry cling-on and get it to let go. A loud yelp came from the furry body as it flew off and hit the side of the tree trunk. The creature hit the tree with enough force to disorient it and it slid the rest of the way down to the jungle floor, leaving a trail of claw marks in the bark and landing in a pile of leaves and relatively softer debris at the base of it. Once it landed it didn't get back up.

"What the hell just happened? What IS that thing?" Hikaru asked eventually, listening to the sound of harsh breathing over the comms.

"Who cares? That thing just essentially made us sitting ducks with a bunch of goo bombs the size of a freaking soda can!" Ha-ya-to yelled. His mech was the only one not hit by the gunk and he swiftly landed on the branch by the vehicle to see what it was.

"See if there's anything on that like the goo bomb! Maybe we can see what the heck this stuff is to get our mechs free!" Ryou yelled at Ha-ya-to, "Better yet, try to bring the thing to the ground. This might take a bit."

"Everyone make camp for the night. I don't think this crud's coming off easy." Hikaru ordered, gingerly trying to get out of his mech. Sitting in the cockpit would do nothing. At least most of the branches they were on were close to the ground. "Takeshi, you alright, man?"

Takeshi groaned another "Fucking Peachy." Before getting out of his mech and heading towards the ground.

Once they all got to the ground, they looked at the very large mass that was whatever attacked them.

"So." Hikaru cleared his throat, "What now?"

* * *

 **So hi this came into my head and needed to be written. Since this fandom needs the crack fic with the weird scifi fantasy bullshit and lets face it the person that writes it will be me. no guarantees I'll update frequently, I got college. And a job.**

 **Blame Voltron for this fic. I have a soft spot for this type of thing okay.**

 **So head canons: Ryou's basically a zombie in the morning. His sleep cycle is also trash so he never gets enough sleep, because his mind just runs circles at night. He's also a picky eater.**

 **Takeshi's a fairly decent cook. I get that he's probably not, but I get the vibe from him that he's got a ton of little siblings, you don't have that many siblings without having to take care of them at least ONCE, and for that to work sometimes you need to make dinner. He's not fantastic, but he can scrounge something together in a pinch, that tastes fairly decent. The rations just happen to be garbage so they all kind of have to eat it without trying to taste it.**

 **Hikaru's an insanely early riser. So he always takes last watch.**

 **Ha-ya-to tends to censor himself fairly well. He finds it funny to say things that throw people off when they expect to hear cursing.**

 **About the Alien. Her name is Salis. She's part of race of humanoid, vaguely cat like people native to the Andromeda Galaxy. Civil war has hit her solar system (Her race is highly space fairing and has colonized and adapted to most of the solar system) and she happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and got involved with a smuggling company that ships weapons and rations to some of the more affected/ poorer areas of the solar system. She's at Earth right now, because she happens to at the wrong place at the wrong time a lot and got sucked into a worm hole that launched her into the Milky way, close to Alpha Centauri. She headed here because previous explorations to this galaxy had indicated that the next star system had a planet with water and primitive fuel sources. Just avoid the natives.**

 **Her kind have incredibly strong jaws and can lift up to 6x their body weight. They have insanely strong claws and senses, so are quite deadly in a fight. They dislike fighting other species though, and will avoid it if possible. They can live up to 250 in human years (their year is much longer then ours).**

 **That's it for now. more will be revealed later if and when I update. Until then!**


	2. Hikaru Wants to Go Home

**Chapter two! I had to re write this because I didn't like how it was turning out.**

 **Also I happen to like cliff hangers because I literally did not know how to end this.**

* * *

This Jungle kept getting weirder.

First they learned that the way that Sensei built the robots (Hikaru was still reeling a bit from that revelation) came from here, that this place was basically one very techno enhanced cyborg freak show, and then the fact that this place even _existed_. Seriously! How did everyone miss the huge freaking technologically advanced forest at the base of the mountain?!

Now on top of that, APPARENTLY, there were space aliens.

Which was great.

Hikaru knew that the universe was too big for humanity to possibly be alone in it, and that the existence of aliens was one of those things that couldn't really be disproven since they'd barely explored the majority of the GALAXY, much less the universe. But to have proof, in front of him, trussed up like a freaking turkey?

He hated this place sometimes (all the time).

"So, what do we do now?" Ha-ya-to voiced all their thoughts as the stood around the very big creature sprawled out on the ground in front of them.

This close they could see that the flight suit seemed to be like a mix of some weird dark blue mesh and even darker armored panels. The thing seemed to just have two arms and legs, and appeared very bulky compared to them. Hikaru looked at the thing, then the rest of them. That creature was probably taller than all of them by at least a foot. And it had claws.

Takeshi mumbled something about the claws and cracking missile proof glass. Hikaru looked at him. He looked about as green as his hair. _I don't wanna know._ He decided.

"Well first we got to see if this thing is alive, "Ryo started, poking at it with his foot., "So does this thing got a heartbeat or something…? I mean it looks like its breathing."

They all looked at it again. The creature's chest rose and fell, indicating that thing was alive and breathing.

"Yeah it does." Ha-ya-to retrieved a stick and jabbed it a couple times, "Okay I think it's out cold. Those claws look scary though, I'm not sure I want to be around when this thing wakes up."

"So how do we even get that gunk off our battle machines? That is a lot of goo, it might take a while." Hikaru observed. The goo had rapidly expanded once it exploded out of it container. The stuff looked like bubblegum only much bigger and from what he smelled when he had to climb next to it to get out of his machine, it smelled like burnt plastic and burnt caramel sauce. It also was strong and seemed to be hard to get off since it just stretched. The fact that their battle machines couldn't even move if the gunk had touched it was frightening. Imagine if the robots get a hold of it…

Hikaru shuddered. "I think we should tie this thing up in case it wakes up before we get it off."

"With what? Duct tape and zip ties?" Takeshi snapped, then blinked, "Ryo do you have either of those things?"

Ryo suddenly reminded Hikaru of a deer in the headlights. "Yes….?" He squeaked.

"Think it'll hold this thing?"

"Well duct tape and zip ties was pretty much what held together the Grand Titan during the battle with the Striking Venom. So probably."

"Well go get it then. Ha-ya-to mind helping him out with that?" Hikaru instructed. Takeshi looked fried for the day. "Takeshi help me get this thing up so we can get this thing tied up." That snapped Takeshi out of whatever mental funk he was going into. Nodding, he grabbed the alien's right arm and pulled it over his shoulders, Hikaru following suit on the other side.

The alien turned out to be… surprisingly light.

He really thought it would be heavier considering its bulk. It felt like he was dragging Takeshi honestly. The suit it wore felt sort of like cotton where the mesh was and large flat scales where the panels were.

Takeshi wiggled a bit under the weight of the alien a few paces away from the debris pile. "Is this thing covered in fur?"

"What?" Hikaru reached over and felt around the alien's right side. Sure as shit he felt the mesh end and a large patch of thick fluff on the things side. "Holy cow, let's put this thing down."

The patch of fur turned out to cover almost the entire right side of the alien from its hip (or where the hips would be on a human.) to its armpit. The fur was interrupted by where Hikaru guessed the ribs were by shiny silver metallic strips. A brace maybe? For what?

"It looks like the suit got burnt off there. It's only the mesh that got burnt off though." The mesh seemed burnt off by the edges of the white speckled black fur patch. The burnt spots ended at the edge of the paneling and only seemed to singe it, changing the color from a navy blue to almost black. "What do you think caused it? It doesn't look new."

Hikaru shuddered. "I really don't know and frankly don't care to find out."

Takeshi nodded, "Agreed."

"Hey we got our miracle bindings and Ryo also found what I think is a tow chain-"

"It's not a tow chain!"

"-Whatever it is Ryo found it- Is that fur!?" Ha-ya-to squawked as he bent down to touch the fur. "Holy- it feels like a chinchilla!"

"Ha-ya-to please stop petting the alien, we kind of need to tie it up. So it doesn't you know wake up and kill us." Takeshi grumbled. The relentless irritation seemed to be coming back, Hikaru noticed. He was glad about that; a moody Takeshi was worse than an angry Takeshi.

"Sorry." Ha-ya-to jumped up with a grin.

After that their time was spent hopefully securing their captive. They used almost the entire roll of tape on the thing. And most of the zip ties. The not-tow chain ended up wrapped around the alien's chest and arms.

"There. If that doesn't hold this thing, I don't know what will." Ryo stated then poked at the things helmet, "I wonder if this thing is for breathing or for protection. I don't see any air tanks and it seems like it could come off really easy." He brushed the underside where Hikaru guessed the things chin would be. "I can feel more fur there, I'm positive that if this thing was meant for breathing that a seal would be here and that seal would be closed. I can sort of wiggle my fingers to this thing's face."

They watched as Ryo wiggled his fingers to underneath the clear part of the visor, then all jumped as the helmet decided to pop off then. They all watched the helmet roll off with mounting terror.

"…Oh. So it's not for breathing then." Ryo mumbled.

"YA THINK?!" Takeshi shrieked. "Don't DO that! That thing could've woken up and bitten your fingers off!"

"Well it didn't!" Ryo yelled back and picked up the helmet.

"So that what this thing looks like. It looks like a weird cross of a human and cat." Ha-ya-to commented.

Hikaru looked at the aliens revealed face. The thing looked humanoid for sure. Face was covered in more of the white speckled black fluff, with a large white crescent patch underneath its right eye, and a large white patch on the tip of a flat nose. The fluff seemed to thicken on the top of its head and ended in two large fluffy black ears on top like a large cat. _Takeshi's fears about Ryo getting his fingers bitten on seemed to be true._ Hikaru mused. The aliens mouth was hanging open a bit as it breathed, showing rows of shark like teeth.

He reached out and touched one of the fluffy ears. Holy Cow that was soft.

Takeshi made a noise and Hikaru snatched his hand away. Takeshi's eye twitched.

"Are you people TRYING to lose your hands?! Stop messing with the things face!"

"Fine. Ryo what's up with that helmet?" Hikaru changed the subject, slowly backing away from the alien.

"I don't know what up with it, it seems to have an inside screen and taking some sort of reading or calculations of something. I don't know I can't read what its projecting." Ryo put the helmet on his head, looking like a little kid putting on their parent's clothes, "It seems to be interested in us. Or warning about us. It's got you guys outlined in red right now."

"Maybe the vehicles got a manual?" Ha-ya-to suggested, "Oh yeah, I should probably get that down."

"Be careful with that thing!" Ryo called after him, tossing the helmet aside and running over, yelling about it being fragile maybe, and that maybe they could use it.

Hikaru looked at Takeshi after Ha-ya-to took off towards the branch the hovercraft landed on.

"…I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if something interesting happens. Actually better yet, don't wake me at all unless this thing wakes up or the robots decide to fuck shit up." He growled the went off to get his sleeping bag, leaving Hikaru alone.

He didn't blame him at all for that.

 _Well I might as well set up camp. I don't think we're leaving anytime soon._ He thought, watching Ha-ya-to try to land without squishing the hover craft.

* * *

It took three hours for the hover craft to get out of the tree. Mainly because Ryo insisted that they try not damage it. _It might have another of those goo bombs._ He said. _Who cares?_ He thought but didn't argue. Ryo gave long winded confusing answers when he got like this. In the meantime, Hikaru had set up a fire, and tried to help Ryo scrape the goop off the Chameleon Hunter with no luck. The goo expanded further while they set up the fire and made camp. The Assault Tigers cockpit was stuck open now from where the gum touched it. Ryo managed to scrape some off only to get the scraper stuck and the crowbar Hikaru used ended up getting absorbed into the gunk.

"Well that's gone. I hope this thing's got a way to get this crap off on its vehicle." Ryo groaned.

Hikaru agreed. They were sitting ducks right now, with 2 and a half battle machines out of commission. Ryo could still use the top half of his Hybrid Tank and Ha-ya-to wasn't hit at all, but that was still half the team out. This place required all of them to take on enemies when they fought.

"Alright I got this thing finally!" Ha-ya-to announced over the comms with a grin, "I'm going to land so don't move. At all. Please."

He watched Ha-ya-to land the thing safely on the ground nearby the alien and grinned. The thing must have something on there. Those cans exploded just being NEAR something, the alien must have like a key or some type of chemical to get the stuff off. Running up to it when Ha-ya-to finally landed and powered down the River Dragon, they all- minus Takeshi who somehow managed to sleep through this- convened on the alien vehicle to explore it…

…Coming up very confused and vaguely annoyed.

"Well, I think we found what made that energy bolt." Ryou lifted up a bit of metal that looked vaguely like a sniper rifle, only with a more curved bottom piece and fatter barrel. It was also a strange shade of dark purple and had strange white-blue glowing lines on it. "I wonder what powers this thing," He continued, holding it up and turning it around, "I don't see any place where ammunition would go in and the bolt seems to be some sort of high power laser. This thing is so tiny. Other than this, I can't make heads or tails of what any of this junk is."

Hikaru looked at the things they had scattered on the ground from a bag made of a leather like material they had found connected to the craft. A strange glowing blue crystal that all of them refused to touch ( _I think that's radioactive,_ Ryou had said.), several flat card like sheets of some strange neon green plastic, some of which had bright pink lines etched into the side like a credit card. Also some weird spheres that were brightly colored and kind of squishy. Maybe the alien had a stress ball collection? They also found several can like things that they were pretty sure held more goo, that had small pink and green colored hexagons on them.

Also several, very long, _very sharp_ wicked looking knives. None of them bothered them much after unsheathing the first knife, and having Hikaru almost take the tip of his finger off when the knife slipped. He didn't even feel the cut until about 4 minutes later when they bandaged it up.

They also found several more crystals that weren't glowing as well in the bag, and fragments of circuitry from the jungle. Apparently the creature had an eye for shiny things. And knives.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to do much until the morning or whenever that thing wakes up." Ha-ya-to gestured to first the almost darkened sky and then to their alien captive, with a strange device from the bag that looked like a gun handle.

"Ha-ya-to's got a point unfortunately. How about we turn in." Hikaru stood up and stretched, "Ryou you coming?"

"Later." Ryou waved him off, still staring at the strange weapon.

"Ok but don't stay up too late, I think we'll need as much time as possible to get that gum off."

Taking one last look at their very large furry captive, he went to bed, hoping that it stayed asleep through the night.

* * *

Hikaru woke up the next morning- _was it morning? The sun wasn't up yet_ \- to what sounded like Ha-ya-to screaming. He heard Takeshi grumble something along the lines of "Shut the fuck up" and burrow deeper into his sleeping bag across the fire. Not thinking much of Ha-ya-to making loud noises, Hikaru followed suit rolling over to get some more sleep only to freeze as Ha-ya-to screamed again this time accompanied by a loud ominous hiss.

Oh yeah. He and Takeshi bolted up at the same time, remembering the fact that they had a _freaking space alien_ tied up in their camp.

Scrambling out of the bag, Hikaru got knocked over by Ha-ya-to rapidly back tracking from the large alien currently hissing at them all in some weird language. The glowing green eyes seemed very pissed, and the ears were flattened against the things skull. The alien wriggled underneath its bindings and hissed some more. Hikaru caught something that he guessed was an insult, the word _Rakashzè_ , judging from the way the thing was snarling it.

"Oh shut up you over sized Hair ball!" Ha-ya-to yelled from behind Hikaru, "Your surrounded and trapped, so just be quiet!"

The alien seemed absolutely un impressed by this. It quieted but he could feel the judgement radiate from the thing. He supposed the thing would roll its eyes if it could. Could it roll its eyes? Would rolling its eyes be considered sass in their culture?

The thing rolled its eyes with a snort and went back to struggling against the duct tape. Apparently the answer was a yes to both questions.

"Stop it you over grown Kitty cat." Takeshi this time. The green eyes went to him. "You're stuck. So play nice." Takeshi finished with a clear threat in his tone.

The alien looked at him the same way it looked at Ha-ya-to. Like it didn't give a flying fuck about them or their threats.

"Hey guys, I heard screaming what's u- IT'S AWAKE!" Ryo screeched. Hikaru winced.

The alien made some strangled whining noise. He looked over. The kitty cat alien, had its ears practically glued to its skull and its face screwed up in pain. It didn't like screeching another then they did. They stopped moving though, and just started eyeing them warily.

"Well then." Ha-ya-to squeaked, "Hi." He waved at the alien, "Do you speak our language? Or English? Something?"

The alien just blinked at him with a level of doneness that Hikaru could relate too in that moment. Takeshi face palmed.

"Ha-ya-to I don't think it speaks anything we speak." Ryo said, focusing on the alien with curiosity.

"It's a space alien maybe it picked up radio signals up in space and learned SOMETHING. If it can fly from another planet to here I think it can do that at least." Ha-ya-to yelled.

"I don't think it can, judging from the fact that it's just looking at us like it is." The alien was looking at them with a look of utter confusion.

That remark ended up sparking an argument between all of them. _Maybe it's got a translator in the helmet- If it can't understand us how'd it know we weren't a threat when we got in the fight with the robot? -Probably because it was here for a bit and knew that those things were bad new_ \- The argument ended abruptly with a sound of snapping zip ties and a loud hiss.

Whipping around they saw the alien rip through the duct tape like it paper and snap the zipties off with its teeth. Yanking the tow chain off, it stood up, and stared at them with it ears folded back and its fur fluffed up.

"Oh shit." Takeshi swore.

* * *

 **YES. So I'm still writing this even though I think no ones reading it because it amuses me. Just be warned more OC's will show up, since there's only 6 to really work with in canon.**

 **I think this is the longest thing I've ever written for a fanfiction.**

 **More head canons:**

 **Hikaru and Takeshi actually joint lead the team. Takeshi is technically the leader but he gets burnt out by it, so Hikaru will lead until Takeshi has the mental strength to deal with it again. They tend to flip flop because sometimes the other will be better for a particular mission or objective or one will have a better plan. They tried letting Ryo and Ha-ya-to lead with varied results. In other words, Ryo's usually involve run into danger and do shit that works but could possibly kill them or get them in trouble, and Ha-ya-to is banned from leadership until he can come up with a plan that has more then a 5% chance of actually succeeding, so Hikaru and Takeshi just kind of rule the position.**

 **Also ages for all these twits since I don't think they ever listed ages for them? Takeshi is 22, Hikaru is 24, Ha-ya-to is 20, and Ryo is about 21. Salis has the physical and mental maturity of a 25 year old.**

 **So basically they're all level 3 adults. Who left them in charge. Help them.**


	3. Ryou Learns How the Weapon Works

Ryou really, _really_ wanted to be at home right now.

He could deal with robots. While they were relentless and incredibly smart, they eventually got predictable for a while until they decided to be predictable in another way. People were predictable once you learned what made them tick.

He had no clue what this aliens deal or ticks were. And it happened to be stronger, smarter, and quicker then all of them out of their Mechs. And it happened to be glaring at them, looking ready to pounce and start eating them for lunch.

Assessment of the situation: They were all dead meat.

* * *

The cat alien- that's its name as far as he's concerned now- hissed again, showing all of its teeth. The fur on its shoulders and head fluffed up a bit more as it scanned them.

Wait. It wasn't glaring at them but rather behind them.

"What's it looking at?" Ryou turned around to see what it was looking at. The Hybrid Tank? Or some of those broken branches? He froze as it issued a loud warning growl.

"Ryou." Takeshi whispered, "Whatever the fuck you're doing- please stop, I think you're making it mad."

"It woke up mad." He whisper- shouted back. Honestly he couldn't blame the alien. He'd be a little pissed if he woke up surrounded and tied up by a bunch of aliens the size of hobbits too. _What was the thing looking at?_

He turned around slowly and looked at the alien. It glanced quickly at them then above their heads towards the canopy of branches above them.

"Um," He started. The alien's eyes darted to his. "What are you looking at?"

Loud chittering noises.

He doesn't know what he was expecting.

"Right, language barrier. Ok, I got none of that…" Ryou looked around for the discarded helmet. Maybe it had a translator of some sort. Aha, there it is. He held it out. "Um, will this help?"

More loud chittering noises, along with the creature gesturing with its claws in what he guessed was a 'give it' gesture.

"Ryou don't do it." Ha-ya-to squeaked from behind Hikaru. Hikaru and Takeshi for once actually shook their heads in agreement. _Hell has officially frozen over_ , he thought.

The alien shot him an angry look, gestured with its claws again in a 'come here' gesture and released a low growl.

"Okay, then." He squeaked and moved closer, holding the helmet out in front of him. "Please don't eat me."

The alien calmed down and its fur stopped fluffing so Ryou took that as a good sign to keep approaching.

This was apparently a mistake as the alien leaped at him once he was in grabbing range. Ryou shrieked as the alien grabbed him and shut his eyes expecting to be bit-

Only to get head butted. He blinked as he felt something like his brain being tickled. _This is weird._ He thought.

The alien pulled their head back and slowly put him down- _when did he get so far off the ground?_ – and he felt several pairs of arms grab him and yank him away from the cat alien soon after.

"Ryou I told you not to do that." Ha-ya-to whispered in an angry hiss. _Huh. Ha-ya-to is mad_. This concerned him far less then it probably should have.

"I didn't die." He retorted. _Wonderful response_ , he thought as they stopped dragging him and all gave him a look of utmost incredulity.

"The alien head butted him harder than we thought, I think he's got brain damage." Ha-ya-to turned to the other two and said.

Ryou was about to argue, when a loud coughing noise came from the alien. They all looked at the alien which was scratching the large white crescent below its eye.

"Ah. I have your attention. My apologies for that." It spoke in a quiet voice. They tapped their head, "I did not mean to invade your mind space but I cannot quick learn your words otherwise."

Ha-ya-to looked ready to scream. The alien tilted its head to the right then the left, then leaped close enough to be in swatting range of all of them.

It leaned in and whispered harshly, "There is a metal beast in the tree. Act calm, it has not noted that I see it."

Ryou felt the hair at the back of his neck stand up. Robots? _Now?_ This was not a good time. None of them were in their Mechs, two of them couldn't even fight-

"How many and where are they now." Takeshi hissed back. Ryou looked at him, mouthing _what?_

 _Later_ , Takeshi mouthed back. Ryou understood. Interrogating the alien and finding out how it learned their language through head butting could wait. Robots were their first priority.

"I hear just one metal beast. Seems to me, it not interested in fight, but observing. It behind the Machine with wheels? That is the word, _Ta_?" The Hybrid Tank then. None of the other Mechs had anything that could pass for a wheel on them. "The sound is similar to the Metal Machine I shot down before."

"A Dark Panther is in the trees?" Hikaru whispered.

The alien turned to him. "That is its name? Yes, Dark Panther. Do you perhaps have my pulse rifle on you? I can shoot it, if you so wish. Your Machines seem to be… inoperable." The alien looked sheepish now. "My apologies for that."

"Um. Maybe?" Ryou piped up.

The alien looked at him. Ryou felt a creeping feeling of worry crawl up his spine, "What mean you, maybe?"

 _It's mangling grammar it must be annoyed,_ He thought. "How do we know you're not just gonna shoot us all and run when you get it back?" He hissed.

The alien paused at that.

"…Fair point." They conceded, "Deal then?"

They all felt their hackles go up as a branch cracked from behind them.

"What's the deal then?" Takeshi plowed on. That Dark Panther was getting closer…

"I show you how to shoot the pulse rifle. I aim," The alien waved its arm towards the general direction of the Hybrid Tank, "And you shoot it. Rifle does not leave your grasp entirely."

"Deal." He said quickly. The alien rumbled a bit, "I left it by the hover thing. Whatever you were driving earlier."

"One of yourselves get it. Act calm." The alien rumbled. None of them moved for a bit, "No worries, Metal beast is common enemy."

"Okay. Be right back." Ryou squeaked and went off to get the rifle. Was he potentially being stupid? _Yes_. Could this possibly end in him getting hurt? _Yes._ Was he doing this simply to learn how the alien tech turned on and worked? _A resounding Hell Yes._

Did he care? _NO._ He was getting the opportunity to fire extraterrestrial weaponry with the ability to destroy Robot Mechs it took a team effort to take down. He's not missing this chance!

* * *

The rest of them watched as Ryou dug through the pile of junk by the hover craft, eyeing each other warily. Or well everyone eyed the alien warily. The alien had its eyes on Ryou. It turned to the rest of them.

"I am… confusion? Your friend is…" The alien gestured towards Ryou, its ears twitching and their eyes scrunching together, "…Very excited about this? Little concerned I am for his mental state."

"That's- That's just- Ryou." Hikaru stated lamely.

"He gets excited about new tech. He likes your rifle thing." Ha-ya-to said.

"We don't get it entirely either. The word you're looking for is Confused, by the way. Is that Dark Panther getting closer?" Takeshi finished.

"Ah. No Dark Panther is still hiding now." The Alien perked up, "Ah He comes back now."

"Right so how do I shoot this?" Ryou felt like his stomach was full of butterflies. This was exciting. How many people could say they were the first to learn how to operate alien weaponry? None, that's how many and he was going to be the first. He was ready to fight for this. The rest of them could shove off and wait their turn, dammit.

The alien opened its mouth to speak as a branch cracked again.

The next couple moments were a blur. The Dark Panther leaped out of the trees towards them as they all turned around, the alien yanked him forward and next thing he knew the alien was pointing the gun at it, hissing something about hitting a switch on the left. What switch on the left? He started to panic, the Dark Panther was getting closer-

The alien must have sensed him panicking because he felt a large furry hand cover his and move his fingers to a small switch near one of the blue lines etched on it. He hit it and the alien moved his hand to a trigger near the bottom and he pulled.

Next thing he knew he was getting launched back into a hard chest and his ears rang from the noise of the rifle going off. Also his arm was starting to throb from where the rifle had rested against his shoulder. Ryou looked at the dark panther which had crashed about ten feet from the Hybrid Tank. A large hole smoked and crackled right through the cockpit and the rear end of the vehicle. _Huh, well that's not going to go anywhere soon_.

"Agh." Ryou looked over and saw Takeshi, Hikaru and Ha-ya-to holding their hands over their ears.

"That's loud." Hikaru complained.

"Very." The alien agreed. He looked up. Their ears were practically glued to its skull right now. He felt bad right then. If it was loud to them, it must've sounded like a bomb going off next to them. "Have padding for loud noises in, but still…" They continued, pulling out a small round disc from their ear, "Was very loud. Probably won't be able to hear Metal Beast coming for a couple cycles."

"Cycles?"

"Solar cycles. The rising and falling of your star and your moon. Probably won't hear well for at least a couple of them." The alien clarified, putting the ear plug back into its ear.

"Okay then… what now?" He piped up.

"What now?" Takeshi repeated.

"Yeah what now? The Dark Panthers dead. What do we do with our captive? Alien? Thing?" He gestured to the large furry creature holding him like a rag doll still. The alien gently put him down, looking embarrassed- or what he thought was embarrassment. He couldn't tell.

"Yes that. Right." Takeshi kicked some dust, looking like he was trying to think on 3 hours of sleep, "I guess we talk about this…? I get the feeling if we try to attack you, you would win- "

"If I thought you were serious threat you would had pulse rifle fired at you."

"- and we're still sitting ducks right now."

"Negotiations it is." Hikaru finished up.

"Can we do it over breakfast? I'm hungry." Ha-ya-to's comment reminded them all that they hadn't exactly eaten anything that could even taste like food or had eaten at all recently.

"I agree with that one's suggestion. May I have my bag, please?" The alien looked sheepish and sat down on the ground, and curled into itself.

"I guess? I'll go get it…Hey what's your name?" Ha-ya-to asked. Ryou mentally kicked himself for not thinking of asking that first, "We can't keep calling you 'The Alien', it's kind of a mouthful."

"My Name?"

"Yeah, like what do people call you when the need your attention? Mine's Ha-ya-to." Ha-ya-to grinned at the alien, placing his hands on his chest.

The alien looked uncomfortable, "Why do you bear your teeth at me?"

"Bare his teeth- Oh. He's grinning." Ryou answered, as the grin slipped off Ha-ya-to's face.

"He's trying to make you feel comfortable." Takeshi clarified as he started trying to make something edible out of the rations. Ryou mentally groaned, the stuff still tasted awful, "I take it that facial expression means something else on your world?"

"Ah. Yes," The alien started, starting to relax, "Is not comforting on my kind. It is intimidation tactic. Can also be threat display."

"Oh. OH." Ha-ya-to looked horrified at that, "It's not a threat display on humans. It means we're happy. I'm not trying to threaten you."

"I understand now. I will try to keep that in mind."

"So what's your name?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yes." The alien placed a hand on its chest. "I am Salis."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **WE HAVE A NAME.**

 **Also hi, I'm amazed I got this done, its been making my head hurt trying to finish it all day. We got Ryou this time as narrator or who I'm trying to make narrator.**

 **Headcanons for all of these nerds heights-**

 **Hikaru- 6'3", Takeshi- 6'5", Ryou- 6' even, Ha-ya-to- 6'1". Salis is 7'6". She's tall, I love it so much. She's secretly enjoying being the tallest, by her kind's standards, she's a runt.**


	4. Ha-ya-to Speaks And Has Some Regrets

Breakfast was awkward.

Well more just before breakfast was awkward. They had lots of questions for Salis but they all kept trying to ask at once and after the little facial expression thing, Ha-ya-to didn't want to ask right away.

"So how can you speak our language now?" Ryou had blurted out after the alien introduced themselves.

The alien startles a bit the rumbled in what he was 95% sure was a chuckle. They tapped their head.

"Meeran interference. Different species from my kind. They are usually diplomats. Cannot do that if you cannot speak the language at least somewhat. They created an implant that scans the brain," They tapped their head again, "Upon contact and the right intentions to activate it. It is invasive unfortunately- it is not perfect and is preferred to learn language traditionally- but sometimes it is best option. I do not wish to die here. Needed to learn quick." They ducked their head a bit. "Apologies for any fear and invasion I may have done."

"So that's what the tickling feeling was?"

"Tickling?"

"When you head butted me- also I understand, please don't do that again- my brain felt like it was being tickled." Ryou cradled the rifle in his arms favoring the left, rocking back and forth, "Was that the implant?"

"Most likely yes. The device scans for language and not personal thought, do not worry, Meeran, while curious to an absolute fault do respect boundaries."

"That's interesting."

"Yes it is. I don't happen to know much about it though. Meeran techs guard their secrets fiercely."

"They sound …polite. So um, why don't we try names again?"

Everyone tensed at that except for Ha-ya-to.

 _Nerds_. He thought. The alien just saved their skins. And let them shoot the cool gun! The alien couldn't be _all_ bad. They were probably just nervous due the fact they were on unknown ground. He knew he would be if he got attacked and captured on an alien planet.

 _Or he would be dead_ , he thought and dismissed that thought immediately. Focus on the positive.

"Ah. Yes. You are… Ha-ya-to?" The alien sounded out. Salis seemed to be good with learning after the fast learn thinger-ma-bob.

"Yep!" Ha-ya-to tried to resist grinning. Or showing his teeth more like it. He pointed to Ryou who still was cradling the rifle thing like it was a baby, "That's Ryou."

Salis turned to Ryou and sounded out, "Ry-ou?" Ending it with a hiccup.

"…Close enough. Next time without the hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Salis tilted their head with their tongue out and their ears twitching. He guessed that was the cat alien facial expression version of confusion. He had to resist giggling. It was BLEPPING. He liked that the big scary almost-killed-them-all alien did something as undignified as blepping.

"Don't end it like you did. Now try to say 'Hikaru'!" He explained, then pointing enthusiastically behind him at Hikaru. Hikaru tensed even more and looked at the alien like a dog caught digging through the garbage.

"Hi-karu?" They put a lot of emphasis on the first syllable. Made the first vowel sound almost like an uppercase 'I' in English. That seemed to be less of a 'messing up because I just heard it' and more of 'this is just my accent'.

"Close but next time please pronounce it like 'HE-karu'." Hikaru mumbled, slowly relaxing.

"Understood. I will work on that."

"Say Takeshi then!" Ha-ya—to pointed behind him again at the green haired grump. Takeshi looked up at the mention of his name from the gross mix they called soup. Ha-ya-to wondered if the alien had any decent tasting food on their ship thingy. Would it even be digestible by human standards? He hoped so, if he had to eat this glue-tasting monstrosity anymore he was going to scream-

- _Stay on track! We need to get introductions over with then we can ask the alien about food._ He forced himself to focus back on the alien.

"…Tak'shi?"

He muffled a snort.

"No- no it's Takeshi." Takeshi corrected waving around the stirring spoon.

"Tak'shi?"

No, Ta-Ke-shi."

"Tak'shi."

"No!"

Ha-ya-to broke down laughing. Ryou giggled behind a hand and even Hikaru seemed to relax a bit as Takeshi and Salis argued. Takeshi looked at them all with a look of betrayal.

"We'll work on it." Takeshi muttered, his face turning red. "I think this is almost done anyways."

Salis looked at him then at the pot and their ears flattened against their head. "…May I speak honestly?"

"Go for it."

"It smells revolting."

"It is." Ha-ya-to and Ryou spoke up as one. Takeshi looked at them with a thinly veiled look of annoyance.

"If you two can come up with a way to make the crap they call rations actually taste good, tell me because I'll be all ears. Until then," He stated, jabbing at them with the spoon, "Shut your damn faces."

"…Rations? This is your society's idea of _rations?_ This smells like Meeran Raskhan." Salis looked disgusted, "Your people give soldiers this?"

"The fuck is a Meeran Raskhan? And normally rations actually taste alright but we're kind of in a dangerous place right now and I suspect it was made for filling up and lasting forever. Not for taste." Takeshi shoved a bowl of the gunk towards Ha-ya-to then the alien, "Just eat it unless you got something better."

The alien looked at the soup and slowly dipped a finger in it. They made a face as they held the goo covered finger up. "Meeran Raskhan is _foul_. The filth is served as a party dish. They think it tastes fantastic, since they have no sense of taste. Count yourself lucky you have never tasted it." They Hesitantly took a sip from the bowl, then promptly turned around and gagged.

"I was mistaken. You are not lucky." They whimpered, "This tastes just as bad."

"…Well there goes my appetite." Ryou threw his spoon back in the bowl.

Ha-ya-to patted the back of the alien, holding a water bottle, "Here have some water. Wash the taste out of your mouth before it starts lingering."

"My thanks." Salis chugged the water then looked at the bowl that fell on the ground when they started gagging with a look of utter disgust.

"That is foul. I refuse to eat it." They grabbed their bag, which they had returned when introductions and grabbed a bright blue sphere and a smaller knife.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

"Galloki snack." They held up the sphere. "I have several as you probably know. The different colors are different flavors."

"Wait those are food?" Ryou looked like his eyes were going to pop out. "They don't smell like anything."

Salis tapped the sphere with the knife then cut it in half, "Outer shells fault. Outer part is not edible but inside is delicious." They showed then the inside of the Galloki.

"It looks like slime made from elmers glue." Ha-ya-to blurted out. It did. "Can I touch it?"

Salis looked at him as they cut it into wedges like a large orange. "Strange being you are. But yes, here is one." They handed him one of the wedges.

"It looks speckled." Takeshi observed. The wedge had faint blue teardrop shapes in a crescent shape around the edge of the shell.

"Color markings. Meant to look like it is an akallu fruit." Salis said, popping one of the slices into their mouth, "Doesn't taste like one, too sweet."

Ha-ya-to poked the inside bit. It felt like he was poking the inside of an overripe peach. It looks pretty, he thought, as he sniffed it. The actual fruit must look really cool.

He couldn't resist. He took a bite. His eyes widened. That was delicious. Like a peach and a strawberry had a baby and then someone sprinkled sugar on it.

Takeshi shrieked. Then he felt a large furry fist thump him on the back and he coughed what he hadn't swallowed.

"What the heck, man?!"

"Are you trying to killed yourself?!" Takeshi shrieked.

"Ha-ya-to do that again and I'm sticking you in the bubble gum!" Ha-ya-to jerked away from Ryou at that statement.

"Ha-ya-to that was a terrible move, what were you thinking?" Hikaru hissed.

"It was fine! The alien can eat it!" And THEN he realized why they were angry. They alien most likely can eats things that are poisonous. He regretted his actions then.

"Have you gone mad?!" Salis hissed loudly. "Do you not realize that could have killed you?! To Meeran's akallu fruit is a deadly poison, they die a few secs after swallowing, Erax can only digest it without cramps after cooking it, most species in my star system can't even eat it then without painful convulsions. The snack has its juices, so it is just as potent to most of them. Just because I can eat your food," They pointed at the 'stew' accusingly, "does NOT mean you can eat mine!"

"Well I feel fine right now." He mumbled.

The alien looked at him like he grew a second head, then shook its head, "Have a death wish, you do, Craxeri…"

"Craxeri? What's that?" He squinted, "Or do I not want to know…"

"Insult. I will explain never, or when I get sick and cannot think straight."

"Well that's not fair!"

"I am not the one who ate a potentially poisonous fruit." The alien tapped his nose with the tip of sharp claw. "We will wait a day. If you can digest it with no issues or stomach cramps I will let you have another. Until then, you will stay off my food and eat that filth you call rations."

"And what if I don't?" He challenged.

The alien looked at him with a calculating look. He got a bad feeling.

"…I believe your friend had a good idea. I can leave some of the foam explosive up and stick you in it." They grinned showing all their teeth. He shrank back, so that was why that was an intimidation tactic, "That 'gum' as you call it does not come out well, without the removal tool. It also stains hair and skin horribly if exposure is too long. I would consider wisely, if you wish your complexion to stay the same. We are clear now," they rumbled, "Yes?"

He squeaked, "Crystal clear."

"So," Ryou piped up, "There's a removal tool?"

"Yes. Was in bag, but might be elsewhere if you did not put it back when you went through it."

"Excuse us for being worried that you might kill us upon waking up." Takeshi snarked.

"Understandable your reaction was. Still technically, you attacked me first. I merely retaliated in kind to escape." Salis's ears drooped and they hung their head a bit and mutter something in a low rumbling, then shook their head, "If tool is still in the bag I can free the machines. Promise not to shoot me upon freedom first."

"I think you could murder us all before we could even reach the Mechs…" Hikaru muttered. Takeshi waved the spoon he had been stirring the slop with at him with a grumbly "What he said."

"I think that translates to 'deal then'." Ryou said.

"Well then… one moment" Salis muttered as they dug though the bag letting out a "aha!" when they pulled out the gun handle thing that he had been waving around last night.

"Wait that's what that's for?! Removing demon bubble gum?!" He had it! Last night! In his hand!

Salis turned to him and cocked their head, "What did you think it was for? Chew toy?"

Ha-ya-to made a face, thinking about one of the techs who chewed on her necklace constantly. Gross, he didn't want to touch anything that had been slobbered on, accidentally or not. "I don't know, ammo?" He said.

"Wrong. Now lets us get your 'bubble gum' issue solved." Salis grinned, showing the pointy tips of their teeth, then rising up to their full height and walking towards the Hybrid tank.

"Wait up, I wanna see!" Ryou took off after the alien, almost falling over since he still wouldn't put down the gun.

Ha-ya-to decided to follow too. Last time he checked explosive reactions like that couldn't be reversed.

Or maybe they could?

 _Huh_. He thought _. Maybe I should've studied harder in Chemistry_.

Whatever, regret later, learn how to reverse it now.

The alien spent a bit looking for something in the goo, before eventually groaning. "After taking care of goo, we will need to find the container or it might explode again."

"Again?! You mean those things can be used more than once?" Ha-ya-to yelped.

Salis nodded, "Can be used up to seven times last time I checked instructions."

"What happens if you use it seven times then?"

"Hardens to a rock. Strong rock but if you hit it at the right angle it shatters like melted sand after hardening."

"I want one." Ryou and Ha-ya-to said together. That was cool. Multiple use explosive bubble gum.

"We can discuss that later. For now, watch." Salis grinned, then jabbed the end of the reversal tool into the gum and pulled the trigger like thing on it.

Ha-ya-to heard what sounded like a circuit blowing in one of the mechs and ripples flow through the gum. The color darkened, then the goo moved back- _WHAT THE FRICKLE FRACKLE?_ \- The gum _moved_. As in literally moved like water flowing over rocks but in reverse towards the top of the rear wheel then disappeared.

Salis chuckled, snapping them from their trance. "Your faces are funny. Ready to find the container?"

"Whoa. Just- Whoa." Ryou choked out. "One second."

Ha-ya-to climbed on wheel and quickly found the can nestled between the edge of the wheel and the connection to the rear of the tank. He grabbed and yelled, "Found it!"

"Good job." Salis commented.

"Next one will require climbing. I doubt hover craft would be able to hold us all without dropping one of you." Salis started climbing toward the Chameleon hunter. Ha-ya-to and Ryou scrambled after, much more slowly.

When they finally pulled themselves up on the branch near Salis, Salis let out a pleases rumble and tapped at a grey spot on the gum. "Found container. I can show you proper way to reverse expansion now."

Ha-ya-to looked at the grey spot. It was the container, having opened into little triangular panels with a pink hexagon in the center. Salis pressed the tool to the hexagon and pulled the trigger again. The panels crackled with a purple light, and the ripple and circuit short noise happened then the gum flowed back towards the container which closed when the goo had let go of the Mech. Salis caught the can as it fell towards the ground.

"Two more to go."

Salis promptly leapt off the branch and headed for the Assault Tiger. Yelping out an indignant "Wait for us, dangit!" They scrambled down and chased after. A chuckle and a "Run faster!" answered, but they slowed down a bit and waited for them at the base of the Assault Tiger.

"I want to do the next one." Ryou got out after catching his breath. You think running around the jungle and this pilot business would've gotten them in shape enough not to deal with losing their breath chasing after this thing for a bit.

"I wanna do the last one then!" Ha-ya-to piped up.

Salis looked at him. "Have you not had enough of dealing with alien substances?"

"I'll have enough when I'm dead!"

Ryou and Salis both looked at him. "Famous last words." Ryou commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever, just get done already, I'm waiting!"

"If possible we should find the container first. Will make it easier if it does not fall and explode on the ground." Salis instructed, looking around the leg.

After a few minutes of looking at the goo- _God it smelled awful_ \- Ha-ya-to heard a triumphant "Found it!" from Ryou.

He and Salis got closer and looked where he was pointing. He could sort of see a gray blob half hidden by the goo where he was.

"How're we going to reach that?" It looked like it was just out of Salis's reach and they were more than a foot shorter than the alien. "Climbing?"

That question was promptly answered when Salis shoved the remover tool in Ryou hands and lifted him about their head with a "Think different."

Ryou looked a little stunned from that. Why, he'd already been manhandled by the thing twice, getting lifted in the air by a fluff ball with little effort shouldn't be that surprising. The alien gave him a slight shake, "Hurry please I would like to get the other one done soon."

Ryou nodded and jabbed the can with the tool and watched as the goo flowed back into the can. He still thought that was awesome, watching the good flow and collapse into a container the size of a soda can.

Ha-ya-to's can _of course_ , had to be difficult to reach. Salis ended up picking him up like a large toddler and climbing up the assault tiger's arm, close enough to reach the open container near the weapons, while being a little too close to the gun for his comfort. Salis grabbed ahold of the gun barrel and held him as close as they could to the gray blob as they could.

Reaching out he just managed to hit the pink hexagon without stretching. He reached out and almost slipped out of Salis's grasp when the can closed after the goo flowed back into it.

"Good job." Salis grunted as they jumped down onto the branch.

"Okay we need to go tell the other two that the Mechs can run now- "Ryou's statement was cut off by a shriek as Salis picked them both up by the waist and jumped down onto the ground.

"Your machines are freed." Salis commented dryly when they reached the fire and put Ryou and Ha-ya-to down.

Takeshi and Hikaru looked ready to scream.

Ha-ya-to looked at them and then at the alien.

"I vote we keep the space alien." He declared.

* * *

 **I love Ha-ya-to, I do but we all must admit he doesn't plan well. Also the thing isn't poisonous, so no freaking out, they just don't know yet.**

 **Also I don't know if reactions like that can be reversed, but this is science fiction, if Doc Brown can travel through time with bogus science and flux capacitor I can bullshit the laws of chemistry.**

 **This chapter was hard to write for whatever reason. I finally got it to cooperate. Working on the next one now.**


	5. Takeshi Needs a Drink, Hikaru Falls Alot

**Ok the POV switches about half way through the story simply because it flowed better.**

* * *

Hikaru seriously looked like his eyes were about to fall out. Takeshi doubted he looked much better.

He was also sure that Ryou and Ha-ya-to had lost their minds.

"I vote we keep the alien." Ha-ya-to had said and Ryou nodded a few seconds after.

WASN'T THAT SAME ALIEN TRYING TO KILL THEM YESTERDAY?!

"Are you two for real?" He managed to get out sounding much calmer than he actually was. The day had barely begun and he was ready to go back to bed. For fucks sake, they hadn't even been moving really!

God he wished he was back at the Golden city. No one THERE had to deal with space aliens!

"Well yeah." Ha-ya-to said and Ryou nodded again.

"How is that a good idea…?" Hikaru got out sounding vaguely like the one engineer who always stuttered. Though with Hikaru it was probably due to his brain trying to comprehend the stupidity of this plan the other two had come up with, rather than nerves.

Takeshi gave up. And promptly threw civility out the damned window.

"I'll tell you how it's a good idea- it's FUCKING NOT!" He screeched.

"Takeshi- "

"Shut the fuck _up_ , Ha-ya-to! How the fuck is it safe to bring with us the 7-foot-tall space alien that tried to kill us?! We don't even know where it's from, for fucks sake!" He howled, then pointed at the alien. "No offense."

Salis blinked slowly, looking calm for the situation, "No offense taken."

"Salis is nice!"

"They're nice because we have their shit held hostage! Don't even tell me you wouldn't be doing what your captors wanted if you could get your fucking ticket away from them back!"

He is pretty sure his voice cracked halfway through that sentence, from the way Ryou's holding his hand over his mouth. He decides he doesn't care right now, that what matters is getting the other two to see SENSE IN LETTING THE ALIEN RUN OFF AND BE CREEPY AND MYSTERIOUS _ELSEWHERE._

"Well technically," Ryou started, sounding like he was about to giggle, "They could've easily overpowered us if we actually we a threat."

 _Oh dear god, not this._ Takeshi groaned internally, praying to any deity that might be listening right now. _Not this._ Ryou was pulling out logic, he really wanted the alien to come with them.

"Yes because that's a helpful thought." Hikaru snarked.

"I wasn't finished. They're cooperating with us because chances are they want to be here. Making friends is better than making enemies."

 _Fuck._ He was going to lose this argument, he knew it.

"Purple one is right, though I still suspect his brain is scrambled from Meeran interference." Salis placed a large furry hand on top of Ryou's head as he talked.

"Thank you. I think. Anyways, the alien can help us. They got better senses than us or our scanners since they knew where that Dark panther was and they disappeared before the sentries popped out of the trees, right? Obviously if we bring them with us they can give us a heads up so we don't walk into any more ambushes like we have been lately. I hate to admit it, but I think we're just setting up signal flares to the robots about where we are the way we're going at the moment. And they've got better weapons!" He held up the rifle. "This thing killed a flipping Dark Panther with one hit! What do we got that can do that? Not much, That's what!"

"Plus the alien doesn't have to deal with the robots by themself! We all benefit!" Ha-ya-to piped up. Ryou nodded with an added "That too."

Dammit, he hated when Ryou pulled out logic. He always won. _Always._ He heard Hikaru grumble out something like "That makes sense…"

"No. You've both gone fruit loops." He didn't care if he was losing this. He's not backing down over this. He did NOT want the alien around them, friendly or not. His life already sounded like something out of a bad science fiction novel, last thing he needed was for the X-files to become part of it too.

"Are you serious? Come on."

"You fucking ate something that could potentially kill you, for all we know it's affecting your brain. _No_." He crossed his arms.

"Takeshi." Ha-ya-to whined, giving him puppy eyes. "Come on."

 _Oh for the love of everything,_ he couldn't say no to that. He tried to remain firm. "No. We're not keeping it."

"But Takeshi. Please?" Ha-ya-to looked at him with the biggest, saddest puppy eyes he could muster.

Takeshi could _feel_ his resolve crumbling under the sad gaze of those eyes. _Dammit_. He cursed the day Ha-ya-to found out he had siblings and that they could melt his will to (almost) anything by giving him sad eyes. _Conspiring little demons, every single one of them._

"Hikaru, you decide." He gave up. He was not dealing with this. Hikaru could survive the gaze of sad puppy eyes. Asshole didn't have a heart when it came to stupid requests from children last time he checked. He hoped.

That hope was in vain, he found out quickly when Hikaru folded like a house of cards under the powerful gaze of Ha-ya-to's sad eyes.

"Ok… we can keep the alien." Hikaru sounded like he was being choked by the words as they left his mouth.

Takeshi stared into the fire and wondered what the fuck his life had become as Ha-ya-to and Ryou let out a loud whoop of success.

Forget a nap. He needed a drink. Or seven.

Getting on the move wasn't hard. What was hard however was figuring out which direction to go.

"Where's your ship?" Hikaru asked Salis quietly.

They pointed one clawed finger the opposite direction of their mechs towards more shattered and twisted branches. "That direction. Ship is broken for now. I have not been able to assess the damage, due to metal beasts. Annoying little pests, they are."

Takeshi decided maybe the alien wasn't so bad since they hated the robots as much as them. The things drags were funny.

Still didn't want the thing around but they were funny.

"Why's your ship broken?" He asked.

At that the alien seemed embarrassed. They shrank into themself, fiddling with the strap of their bag. "Got boarded. Enemy combatant attached explosive to main reactor. I got enemy off ship, but did not notice the explosive until too late. It blew when I entered the atmosphere."

"Enemy Combatant?" That didn't sound good.

"Star system is in civil war. Ended up behind enemy lines. They fired off some sort of worm hole generator and I got sucked in. How I ended up in this galaxy is due to that."

"Wait _, this_ galaxy? You mean this isn't your home galaxy?" Ryou's voice rose in pitch as he spoke.

Salis nodded.

"Where's your native galaxy then?"

"Nearest one to this one. I thought my maps and scanners were damaged from wormhole initially. I was hoping I was wrong when I came out by the triple star system." The alien twisted the strap around their hands and flattened their ears against their head, "They were not wrong."

Well that was… terrifying to say the least. Aliens with the ability to wormhole from one galaxy to another.

"Triple star system? You came out by the Alpha Centauri?" Ryou sounded like he was trying to break glass.

"That is its name? Yes. Maps had indicated that this planet had resources and breathable atmosphere so headed over."

"But there's a planet there like here? We think?"

"Enemy ship came out too, with engine failure. They were going to head there when I recovered from wormhole. I was not going to stick around so I left and headed here."

Well that was also terrifying. The fact that the alien came here mainly to save themselves from other aliens made sense if he thought about it.

"How badly do you think it was damaged?" He asked, to get his mind off that. He felt a flicker of hope in his chest. If it wasn't too bad they could help them fix it. Then the alien could leave and they wouldn't have to keep it.

The alien winced. "Main damage is to reactor. Have not been able to look at it yet. Damage to hull and external engines is superficial, mostly scrapes and some dents. Nothing to worry about."

"Superficial?" He repeated, disbelieving. "You crashed through a bunch of trees that can hold up one of our mechs and smashed into the ground. How is any of that damage _superficial_?"

Salis looked at him. "One of my main routes is through an asteroid belt and onto a planet that rains metal pieces the size of my hand. I have shields and force fields designed to handle debris the size of a speeder getting thrown at it. This planet is practically child proofed." They thought about it. "Well almost child proof. The mountain would have damaged the hull, I believe."

"Rains metal pieces…" He repeated.

That's it.

He's never talking shit about space ever again.

Or going to ever go up there unless it is, without a doubt, to a place that is Earth 2.0.

Hikaru decided after the alien called their planet childproofed that he Is NOT going to space _ever._

You couldn't pay him enough. It _did_ explain why the alien had a goo bomb capable of rendering their mechs useless though.

He looked over at Takeshi, who had once again had turned a sickly pale shade. He grimaced.

"So what are you going to do once your ship is fixed _if_ you can get it fixed?" He asked. Takeshi looked like he was going to go into another avoidance coma soon.

"Head back to Triple Star System Alpha Centaurin? A rescue party will be sent to save Enemy ship. Will figure it out from there." The answer was quick almost as if they had rehearsed it.

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan." Ha-ya-to commented delicately.

"I see no other way I can get home with what I have. Would take many years to set off from here to home and my vessel is not meant for expeditions that long." Salis twisted the strap of the bag around their hand in a way that looked borderline painful. "I want to go home. I cannot do that if my ship gets destroyed before I am even out of this galaxy."

"That's a good point." Takeshi squeaked. Hikaru looked over. His face was slowly regaining color. "I take it you're going to figure out how to stay hidden from the other ship on your way?"

"I will probably hide among their cruisers. The other ship was a carrier. My ship is small enough to go unnoticed for a while. Whether or not I get caught depends on the size and frequency of their patrols and sheer dumb luck." The alien grimaced at the idea.

He felt bad for them. That wasn't a good plan but the alternatives weren't any better.

"We'll try to help you best we can. I mean-" He gestured to them. "No guarantees we'll be useful but we'll try."

"The thought is appreciated. Thank you."

Salis's ship made a massive mess crashing.

The place where they landed didn't help at all.

The place they had landed had scorch marks and the ground ripped up where the ship landed and skidded, and it looked like a couple trees had fallen there before the alien even blinked into their galaxy. They could barely climb over it in their mechs. Takeshi ended up getting out of his Mech and climbing over the debris before getting yanked up by the alien and riding with them on their hover bike.

He looked a little put out by the whole situation. He hoped for his own sake that Takeshi forgot to bring a comm with him, else he'd be dead.

The alien stopped at a massive pile of branches and twisted metal, calling out a "We stop here." Hikaru wondered why. The pile just looked like leaf-y branches that had fallen and twisted bits of wreckage of Robot Mechs. The he watched the alien shove a branch off the pile revealing a panel of dark blue gray metal and he realized why.

The ship was half buried in debris. They would've walked right past it if the alien hadn't pointed it out. He looked at the pile again and this time he spotted the ship which looked about the same size of the Striking Venom. The ship looked like it had stopped below a fallen tree and gotten covered with branches.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said that ship could take a beating!" Ha-ya-to yelled out, clamoring out of his mech.

Hikaru and Ryou followed suit walking over to where Salis and Takeshi were feeling around a panel. The alien made a rumble of approval when the panel opened under Takeshi's hand. Hikaru had to suppress a chuckle, as Takeshi lurched forward with a squawk before catching himself.

"Shut up." Takeshi muttered.

Hikaru and Ryou looked in the darkened entrance of the ship. It went to a short metal hallway that went to a darkened area that he guessed was a common room or some sort of command area.

"If you are done staring I would like to get started on repairs." Salis used a large hand to gently push them out of the way and entered the space craft. He and Ryou clamored in soon after.

 _The ship has really tall hallways_ he noted, looking around the hallway and then the room. _Probably since the alien was a foot taller than all of them. Still the hallways were tall even for the alien. Maybe it was made for a different species? Maybe those Meeran people they mentioned are freakishly tall_ \- His thoughts were interrupted as he walked face first into a wall.

He felt his face burn as he heard Ha-ya-to muffle a giggle and Takeshi failing to cover a loud snort of laughter. He had that coming he supposed. Karma, for laughing at the other two having accidents.

"So what the heck got broken in here?" Ryou said loudly from within the room, "Also can we turn on a light? I can't see anything."

"If you would stand still, you would not have to worry about walking into walls. One moment and I can start emergency power." The alien's voice came from further in the room with a slight echo. Hikaru felt his face burn even hotter, as he walked further into the room… only to trip over what felt like a chair.

Takeshi and Ha-ya-to didn't even bother trying to suppress their laughter this time.

He groaned. He was never going to live this down.

* * *

 **AYYYYYYY!**

 **Yes, update time.**

 **Takeshi is one hell of an emotional mess. If this feels weird it's mainly because he's kind of disassociating right after they decide to keep Salis around. Hikaru' just kind of went through the five stages of grief in like five minutes and has firmly entered the acceptance phase.**

 **They try to fix the Reactor next chapter.**

 **Until then!**


End file.
